


Traumatized

by AyVee175



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Sad with a Happy Ending, mentions of abuse, mentions of bullying, mentions of depression, mentions suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyVee175/pseuds/AyVee175
Summary: This is a short story that I wrote in 8th grade. I hope this will inspire people to speak up about issues like depression, bullying, and abuse, and let people know that the light of hope never goes out, even in the darkest of times.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Traumatized

I was always called “Little Miss Perfect” by the other students at school, and I bet most of them were jealous of me. They didn’t know that my life was anything but perfect. I didn’t even want to be perfect. My parents made me be perfect. I was a famous model, I got straight A’s in school, I was rich and popular, and I had every boy in the school pining after me. How could I not love being perfect?

Because perfection has a very heavy price to pay. I was scolded by my parents for every little mistake I made. I had people following me or staring at me everywhere I went. I could never get away from the haters and the bullies, and I was used as a tool by my parents to get money and never appreciated or even thanked for anything I did. I could never please anyone, no matter how perfect I was. And I was torn apart inside every day just to be what my parents couldn’t. They seemed to think that I couldn’t get hurt or feel negative emotions, but I could, just like any other human. I just wanted it all to end. But then, someone offered me a way out.

I could simply say no to my parents, tell the world the truth, and live a normal life for once. It was that easy. So that’s what I did. I told the truth. I told the whole world how I was pressured and threatened and forced to do things I didn’t want to do. How I was bullied, beaten, and never safe from prying eyes. And most of all, how I was never, not once, given any recognition or thanks, from anyone, for anything I ever did.

My parents were, of course, furious. It was then that it really hit me: my parents didn’t care about me at all. The only thing they cared about was money. Money, money, money. Everyone else cared about me though. The haters and bullies stopped beating me up, I quit my job as a model, and my parents were arrested for neglect and child abuse. Instead of modeling, I pursued my true passion: Art. I had always loved art, but of course I had never been able to take any classes or practice much because of my parents. I was a fast learner though, and I took all the art classes I could, so I was getting a lot better.

Many years later, I am a famous artist, with artworks in museums all over the world. My wife and I recently celebrated our tenth anniversary, and our adopted son’s eleventh birthday is in a couple of weeks. It was a long, painful journey to get to where I am today, and I still struggle with loud noises and being in front of cameras, but my family and friends are here for me, and I know they will always have my back. I may not have had the best childhood and teenage years, but I’m happy where I am, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
